


Kitchen Misadventures

by blazeofglory



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil can't cook. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Misadventures

"I’m worried, honey," Carlos’s mother said over the phone, much to the chagrin of her son. Carlos sighed, ignored the worried look he got from Cecil at that, and shook his head.

"There’s no need to worry," he assured her. Of all the things in Night Vale, _this_ was what she was worrying about? Well, not that he had exactly told her about his horrific research or even the precise reasons he had come to this little desert town. Carlos wasn’t exactly sure his mother could handle that information. Or, to be honest, if she would believe it. “Cecil and I are _very_ safe.”

That certainly got Cecil’s attention. He sent Carlos another look, but said nothing. Carlos’s mother sighed on the other end of the phone.

"This is the third time this week that you’ve set your kitchen on fire!" she admonished him. Carlos rolled his eyes, but appreciated her concern. It’s not like they’d been hurt or anything, though. He was very good at taking care of minor burns. "Carlos, darling, I really think you and your boyfriend should just stop trying to cook."

"But it’s _fun_ ,” Carlos whined. After a long day of frustrating experiments that never yielded any actual answers, coming back to his apartment with Cecil and messing around in the kitchen had really become the highlight of his day. Their food ended up on fire half the time, and the other half of the time they ended up getting a little, ah, _distracted_. It was perfect. But Carlos had made the unfortunate mistake of mentioning the minor accidents to his mother, and now she wouldn’t let it go.

"I don’t care if it’s fun!" she continued to rant. "I’m honestly worried about you, Carlos! You’re so far away now; I can’t be there to help you out in the kitchen! Or to drive you to the hospital! You need to figure out what you’re doing before you hurt yourself or Cecil."

Carlos, though touched that his mother cared about Cecil too, was getting tired of this conversation. Wordlessly, he held the phone out to his boyfriend, who took it with a smile.

"Mrs. Carlos’s mom," Cecil greeted formally. Carlos could just imagine the impressed look on his mother’s face at that introduction. Odd as he was, Cecil was nothing if not polite, and Carlos’s mother valued manners above all else.

Cecil chatted with Carlos’ mother for a while, and after the first introduction, Carlos tuned out the words in favor of just listening to the sounds of Cecil’s sweet, charming voice. He shifted so he wasn’t sitting on the couch, but was laying with his head in Cecil’s lap. He closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he felt long, warm fingers in his hair.

When Cecil finished up on the phone, he passed it back to Carlos, who wished his mother a good night. Apparently, Cecil had made quite the impression, which made Carlos smile.

"Your mother is so sweet, Carlos!" Cecil gushed immediately once Carlos finally hung up. "I promised her we’d be extra careful in the kitchen from now on, to protect her dear, sweet baby."

Carlos just chuckled. God, he was so in love. “Can we go make ice cream sundaes now, then?”

"Is that a metaphor for sex in the kitchen?"

"It is."

_“Neat!"_


End file.
